


my boss

by Dyobabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Submissive Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyobabi/pseuds/Dyobabi
Summary: You were Kyungsoo's personal assistant, taking the personal part to new levels. Your daily duties consist of keeping him in check both in work and behind closed doors.





	my boss

Kyungsoo looked beautiful like this, his wrists tied in front of him in a vibrant red rope, you knew it would leave marks on his skin for days. The red rope only enhancing the colour of his pale skin and his submission ofcourse. His legs were spread for you. His pretty shaped cock and his pink hole, twitching for attention. 

You could see the desperation in his eyes as you slowly move your hand up and down his pretty cock, teasingly. A whimper followed up a deep intake of breath that came from Kyungsoo on a particular hard tug.  
You watch intently as his eye lids flutter closed and his face scrunches up in pleasure as you apply more force into your strokes, the pink head turning slightly red as he gets closer to his release, only he wont be getting his release any time soon. Bad boys needed to be punished. 

Your hands enclosing over his head as he twitches at the stimulation, his legs bouncing up and a surprised moan as you toy with his most sensitive part of his body.  
You knew he was trying to starve off his appending orgasm, he wouldn't dare cum without your permission. The sweat already gathering at his hair line as he let you work your hand on him

"I think I could keep you like this all night, Kyungsoo" you let go of his cock as it slaps back against his stomach.  
kyungsoo let go of a stuttered breath as he opens his eyes to look at you and then his cock, now leaking , looking back at him so pathetically and untouched. He needed to be touched.

His eyes held such desperation, trying to muster up all the emotion in his eyes to get you to touch him, he didn't want to beg, no way, but the pain of not being touched, denied a release and having you mad at him was worse.

You have had him on the verge of release for longer then he can remember and he had been hard since you rode him on the leather couch in his office  
your finger traced around the head of his cock and it twitched at the attention. You wanted him to snap and fall apart.  
"I-it hurts" his voice was low in his throat as he was eyeing you in such a way you knew he was sorry but that's not what you wanted, you didn't want an apology, you wanted to ruin him. 

Your hand leisurely strokes him, right at the base to tip before gripping hard around him, his head falls back into the pillow at your harsh grip, his breathing unsteady.  
He was so sensitive. Your hand picked back up its steady rhythm. "its supposed to hurt, how else will I get you to listen"  
kyungsoo could feel the ache in his wrists for being tied for so long but it wasn't as bad as the ache and the throbbing from being denied. he watched as your palm glides over his head and back down, teasing the vain just ungder his head while your other hand works on stroking the base. a fustrated while leaves him  
"please y/n let me cum, im sorry" his face was twisted in a mix of pleasure and discomfort as he whimpered out your name in fustration. 

You say nothing as you let your mouth come down on him, all the way down. Kyungsoo had silently cursed you in the moment for being so skilled  
He arched his back and let out a shudder as you worked your tongue against him. low moans as he couldn't help but let them slip, he was so sensitive after begin denied for so long. 

You loved when kyungsoo was a good boy for you but he had messed up today. You continue to suck him off as you listen to every moan.  
"please, let me cum,im going to cum" Kyungsoo has his bound wrists over his eyes, gritting his teeth trying to hide his flushed face.  
You let go of him with a pop, a string of saliva connecting you. Your hands wrapping around him to stoke him.

"your lucky I didn't put you in chastity Kyungsoo" your hands move to his tip where you give him extra attention. His hips buck into your hand.  
"you look so fustrated soo, how do you think I felt when you embarrassed me in front of all our coworkers"  
your hand was still working against him, just not enough to get him where he wants. 

You worked under Kyungsoos company and you were proud to call him your boss, but sometimes it seems he forgets who is really in charge. You were happy to remind him.  
"Im sorry, please, let me fuck you" he looked cute with his eyebrows scrunched as you torture his cock, he was so vocal when you got him like this. "fuck me? Not today baby" your smirk seemed to make him nervous as you let him go and get up from where you had been between his legs

he didn't dare do anything until you instruct him to, but he seemed to understand when you slapped the edge of his thigh with your palm to get him on his stomach. He did so without hesitation. He wanted to be a good for you and didn't want to be punished anymore.

As he rolled onto his stomach you heard a low whine from his lips, his teeth sinking into his fat lower lip as he rubs against the cotton sheet. He was tempted to roll his hips into the mattress for some friction on his swollen and deserted length but he didn't want to give you a reason to further punish him.  
He felt your presence behind him and soon enough your hands as you brought his legs into doggy position. 'w-wait"

you watch kyungsoo sink his head into the crook of his arm, an obvious pink tint on his cheeks. You knew what being in the position did to him, how exposed and humiliated he felt under your eyes.  
It only made it better when you use a finger to glide over his pink hole and watch as Kyungsoo tries to dig himself futher into his arm, away from your touch.  
"n-no," his voice was barely audible whine as your finger works in a circular motion over his hole. The humiliation of this position doing wonders for you as Kyungsoo becomes puddy in your hands. "did you just say no to me Kyungsoo" 

you apply slight pressure against him and watch as he visible stills, his lip between his teeth. You used you hands to spread him further as you watch his hole clench in embarrassment,"stop staring"

you get a lubed finger and rim his hole only to have him hiss and pull away "cold" you don't care tho as you pull him back and start working a finger inside when you think you've teased him enough "I don't care, you have been so mouthy today, you thought I would let it slide" kyugsoo had been careless today.

While in the meeting for the company he didn't hesitate to pull you up on your mistake in front of everyone, like any boss normally would. But he didn't stop there.  
kyungsoo stood tall as everyone had their heads lowered, not to dare look him in the eye as he stood in front of them. Everyone jumped as he slammed the papers onto the desk. A pencil falling onto the floor from the force of his outrage. 

His deep voice made everyone's skin crawl as it vibrated across the room. He didn't raise his voice but hept it calm with malice.  
"we have 10 days to get this deal signed" his voice got even lower "10 days" he scattered the papers across the desk. "who in this department is responsible for these pathetic fucking pages" Kyungsoo was always intimidating when angry, he had to be in this profession.  
You see when you looked at the pages messily scattered in front of you, you didn't expect to see your work, your plans, your proposition. The work that had taken you a few sleepless nights to do. 

If they were not up to Kyungsoos standers you knew you have had to have gone wrong somewhere. Everyone looks around the room waiting for the culprit to make themselves known, kyungsoo included  
"im a busy man,if no one fancies speaking up ill fire everyone in this room" you hesitantly reach out to grab the papers in front of you, your chair making a noise as you stand. "im sorry sir, ill be sure to fix whatever needs to be fixed so it is to your liking" you bow deeply to him before meeting his eyes.  
Kyungsoos stance falters as his eyes widen a fraction and soften for a split second, as if he was thinking about if he should speak as Kyungsoo or as your boss. His eyes harden as he makes his choice. 

His eyes didn't just harden, they pierced through you in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable. The silence was so loud in the room as everyone shifted in their seats.  
The air felt stale as Kyungsoo looked high on power and aggression.  
"you realize how your incompetence and lack of professional skill has set everyone back 10 steps" he didn't even blink as he kept your stare.  
You had expected to be scolded, but you didn't expect him to embarrass you in front of everyone with such harsh words. 

"why are you here if you can't do your job, maybe I need to look for a new PA and floor manager"  
you felt anger burning in your chest as well as in your cheeks, sure this was your boss talking but Kyungsoo was being brave for his little audience. You sent him an equally as icy look and watches as his stare wavered slightly. 

You knew the last comment was a personal blow to rile you up. You were his only personal assistant, taking the personal part to new levels. Your daily duties consist of keeping him in check both in work and behind closed doors. 

So when you visit his office later that day he knew he messed up, apology on tongue before you even stepped into the room.  
You keep this all in mind as you let your finger sink inside of him. 

"so pretty Kyungsoo" another finger slowing sinks inside of him, stretching him out as you hear him exhale a muffled moan.  
"I know you like it when I fuck you like this" you keep the slow pace with your fingers, really letting him feel you.  
Two fingers was all you needed to make him moan for you, deep in his chest .

You were already equipped with everything you needed. The pretty pink dildo already strapped to you nicely. He hated it. It was a pretty transparent pink that sparkled with glitter. It matched you well but kyungsoo always felt slightly humiliated by the fact that he was getting fucked by something so degrading to his ego. He would have settled for a simple black.

You let the pretty head slap against his hole and watch as he jumps forward. You add pressure onto his hole and watch as the pink head disappears inside of him. A long gravely moan falling from his lips which he tried to hide in the pillow.  
You adore the sound he makes every time you push into him, and how everytime you push into him his cock brushes against the bed. As you continue to push into him Kyungsoos moans only get louder. 

"look at this pretty pink cock in your hole Kyungsoo, you take it so well" your fingers dig into his hips as a strangulated moan leaves kyungoos mouth as you thrust hard into him, keeping a steady rhythm and hearing the slap of his skin on yours and his moans of encouragement.  
Your grip on his hips is tight as as you fuck into him just how he likes it. "w-wait ahhh untie me, please" 

he sounded so breathless, you loved it, only you would know this side of kyungsoo. Only you would be able to have him this way. You pushed him down flat into the bed, your hands flat against his back as you lean into his back. a gasp from Kyungsoo cut of by moans as you reach deeper, Your mouth at his ear as you push into him.  
"only good sluts get what they want kyungsoo" kyungsoos breath hitched as you bring your legs up against his own legs, the pressure of your legs and your heels keeping his legs in place as your hands hold him down against the bed as you push into him.

kyungsoo became a mess under you, splatters of unregognizable words and moaning falling from him each time you pushed into him.  
"I wonder what all your employees would think if they knew that their boss liked getting fucked in the ass by your sweet innocent PA hmm?" you taunt him with your words as you sink into him again and again. " wonder what they would think if they saw their boss all tied up like this, submitting so prettily"

your words only bring out more whines from kyungsoo that he tries to hide. he brought himself up onto his forearms so his face was out of the pillow.  
"I want you to cum just from this" you roll your hips into into him in the best way you could. 

"I want you to be a good boy and cum on my cock, can you do that kyungsoo, can you be a good boy for me?" kyungsoo couldn't get any words out from his mouth except for the stuttered breathing and low moans every time you thrust in the right place "yes mam"  
you hum at his choice of words "I wanna see it, I wanna see you cum"

you pull out, ready to finally untie him and lay him down and milk him for everything he has to give you.  
Kyungsoo hissed as you untie his wrists, they were sore but he had no time to worry about the red lines indented into his skin as you pushed him down and bring his legs up, lining up with him to push inside. 

You were quick to grab his untouched cock that had been abandoned for a while. Kyungsoos cheeks were pink. Either from arousal or embarrassment you didn't know, it almost matched the angry red shade of his untouched cock. 

"you look pretty" you slow your thrust, kyungsoo had a slight fucked out smile on his face, his eyes traveling from the way your boobs bounce to the flush of your skin. You smile in return, he was always good at distracting you and making you forget why you were punishing him in the first place.  
"I look pretty when I fuck you"? You continue to keep a steady pace, amused by Kyungsoos words. His cheeks deepen in colour as you tease him. "I-im going to cum, really I-I can't"

kyungsoo didn't even know what he was trying to say, but you seemed to understand as your hands wrap around him and bring him to completion. It didn't take long before his mouth was wide in pleasure as he spilled onto himself  
Kyungsoo covered in his own cum, chest heaving as collects himself, lips a swollen red from all the biting he must have done to keep himself quiet. He was a breathtaking sight.  
You were tempted to just stay there, still inside of him. You could almost say he looked cute if he didn't have cum coating him. You were satisfied, he looked ruined. 

"you look fucked Kyungsoo" 

he face told you he was not amused, that familiar blush seemed to never leave his cheeks as he tried to gather himself  
after all that you were ready for bed. You were exhausted, still in your work heels and stay ups which you had left on because it made you taller then Kyungsoo and because you knew Kyungsoo thought it was sexy. 

After pulling out of kyungsoo you honestly just wanted to get under the sheets, that is until Kyungsoo griped you at your waist and forcibly spun you around into a heated kiss in which led to you falling back into the bed  
"let me make you feel good now, you made me feel so good" his lips glide across the skin of your neck and further down until he was right were you needed him to touch you.  
"OK Kyungsoo, just remember who's in control here" you emphasis your words as your hand threads through his hair in a harsh grip.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i dont like this, i wanted it to be softer but i might aswell post it. i wanted soft soo and soft dom reader but oh well this is what i got. ALSO i want to peg Kyungsoo sooooo bad omg.


End file.
